Misja: RODZINKA/Rozdział 6
Rozdział 6 – ''Operację: Amor czas zacząć'' Przekonawszy się, że nie może liczyć na Freda, Madelyn i Joego, Daphne jeszcze tego samego dnia zabrała Chrisa, Marty'ego, Jenny, Rose i Scooby'ego do cukierni i oznajmiła im wprost, że zamierza wyswatać Velmę i Kudłatego. – Wyswatać? A co to znaczy? – spytał Marty, spoglądając na nią ze zdziwieniem. – To znaczy doprowadzić do ślubu twojej mamy i taty Rose – wyjaśniła kobieta. – Oooo! – zawołała Jenny. – I będzie jak w tych wszystkich bajkach, które kończą się długim i szczęśliwym życiem? – Życie to nie jest bajka – uświadomił jej kuzyn. – A pomysł jest do bani, ciociu Daph. Tata Rose jest fajny, ale moja mama go nie kocha. – A mój tata nie kocha mamy Marty'ego – odezwała się Rose. – A szkoda; jest miła... – Cóż, jest na to rada. Trzeba sprawić, żeby się w sobie zakochali. – Ale jak? – chciał wiedzieć Chris. – Na początek wystarczy, żeby się często spotykali i dobrze się razem bawili. – A skąd będziemy wiedzieć, czy się dobrze bawią? – dopytywała Jenny. – To proste. Wystarczy, że będą robić coś, co oboje lubią. – Łozwiązywać łajemnice? – podsunął Scooby. – Jedna lub dwie nie zaszkodzą, ale nie do końca o to mi chodziło – odparła Daphne. – Myślałam raczej o wspólnym pójściu do kina albo do restauracji... – O, super! – ucieszyła się Jenny. – Lubię chodzić do kina! – Ja tam wolę wesołe miasteczka – wtrącił się Chris. – Tu nie chodzi o to, co WY lubicie – oznajmiła Daphne – tylko o to, co sprawi frajdę cioci Velmie i Kudłatemu. – Jak mieszkaliśmy w Plymouth, to tatuś chodził ze mną do kina w każdą sobotę, bo wtedy puszczali tam bajki – powiedziała Rose. – Moja mama też lubi filmy – odezwał się Marty – ale już dawno nie była ze mną w kinie, bo ostatnio nie mamy za dużo kasy. – Mam pomysł! – zawołał Chris. – A może po prostu wszyscy wpadniemy do Rose, żeby pobawić się z jej tatą w super bohaterów? – Przyznaj się lepiej, że liczysz na łakocie – zachichotała Jenny. – Cicho bądź – burknął chłopiec. – Niby czemu, Pączku? – Mamo, Jen mi dokucza! – poskarżył się Chris. – Wcale, że nie! – zaprotestowała dziewczynka. – Wcale, że tak! – Wcale, że nie! – Wcale, że tak! – Wcale, że nie! – Wcale, że tak! – O, łany... – mruknął Scooby, przeciągając łapą po pysku. – Uspokójcie się oboje – poleciła Daphne. – Pomysł Chrisa jest niezły, ale trzeba go trochę zmodyfikować. – Co zrobić? – nie zrozumiała Jenny. – Zmienić – wyjaśnił jej kuzyn. – A co dokładnie zmienimy, proszę pani? – spytała Rose. – Możesz nazywać mnie "ciocią Daphne", kochanie. Tak chyba będzie prościej. A jeśli chodzi o pomysł Chrisa: nie będziecie się bawić w super bohaterów, o ile Scooby nie zgodzi się zostać oprychem. – No, to co będziemy robić? – chciał wiedzieć Marty. – Ty, Scooby i dziewczyny przyjdziecie do nas na wieczór filmowy, a ja wyślę twoją mamę i Kudłatego na randkę do... – A czy wtedy się nie zorientują, że to wszystko było ustawione? – przerwała jej Jenny. – Nie ma takiej opcji – zachichotała Daphne. – Twoi rodzice do tej pory nie mają pojęcia, że spotkali się dzięki mnie. Zresztą zastanówcie się jeszcze nad tym. W poniedziałek odbiorę was ze szkoły i wtedy powiecie mi, czy się zgadzacie na mój plan. x W niedzielę wieczorem Velma zostawiła synka u swoich rodziców, ponieważ musiała pojechać do innego miasta, gdzie nazajutrz miała odbyć rozmowę w sprawie pracy. – Babciu? – zagadnął Marty po kolacji. – Tak, kochanie? – Myślisz, że mama dostanie tę pracę? – Na pewno. Ma bardzo dobre referencje. – A czy wtedy będziemy musieli się przeprowadzić? – To będzie nieuniknione. – Ale kanał – mruknął chłopiec. – Coś tak zmarkotniał? – spytał dziadek. – Stało się coś? – Nie chcę się przeprowadzać – oznajmił naburmuszony Marty. – Chcę zostać tutaj i dalej bawić się z Jenny i z Chrisem, i z Rose, i ze Scoobym. – Na pewno będziecie się odwiedzać – pocieszała go babcia. – Przecież to nie jest aż tak daleko. – Ale jeśli teraz wyjedziemy, to plan cioci Daphne weźmie w łeb! – Jaki plan? – zainteresował się pan Dinkley. – Ciocia Daphne powiedziała w piątek, że ma zamiar wyswatać mamę i pana Rogersa, i że chce, żebyśmy my, to znaczy Chris, Scooby, dziewczyny i ja, jej w tym pomogli – wyjaśnił chłopiec. Dziadkowie wymienili spojrzenia. – Robi się późno – zauważyła babcia. – Lepiej idź już spać, kochanie. – Muszę? – Musisz – odparł krótko dziadek. – Umyj zęby i kładź się do łóżka. Za kwadrans przyjdę zgasić światło. x Jakieś pół godziny później Marty już spał, więc pani Dinkley zadzwoniła do Daphne na komórkę. – Dobry wieczór, Daphne. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłam – powiedziała, gdy młodsza pani Jones odebrała telefon. – Nie, skądże – odparła Daphne nieco przytłumionym głosem, jakby chciała ukryć ziewnięcie. – Coś się stało? – Jeszcze nie, ale MOŻE się stać. – O! – zaniepokoiła się Daphne. – Co pani ma na myśli? – Chodzi o Velmę. Marty powiedział, że chcesz wyswatać ją z Kudłatym. – No... tak. I co? – Jak to "co"? Zapomniałaś, jak to się skończyło poprzednim razem? Wiem, że masz dobre intencje, ale błagam cię, daj sobie z tym spokój. Nie chcę, żeby Velma znów musiała cierpieć z powodu złamanego serca, rozumiesz? – Ja też tego nie chcę, proszę pani. I zrobię wszystko, żeby do tego nie doszło. – Więc jesteś pewna, że zabawa w swatkę to dobry pomysł? – Absolutnie. Kudłaty stracił żonę... – Nie wiedziałam o tym. Kiedy to się stało? – Zaraz po narodzinach ich córki. Bądźmy szczere: ta mała potrzebuje matki, a Marty ojca. Gdyby udało mi się doprowadzić do ślubu Velmy i Kudłatego... – Dobrze, już wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Musiałabym być szalona, żeby próbować cię powstrzymać; zresztą i tak by mi się nie udało. Proszę cię tylko o jedno: bądź ostrożna. Uczucia, zwłaszcza miłość, to nie zabawka. – Wiem o tym, proszę pani. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby Velma i Kudłaty byli szczęśliwi. x Nazajutrz, zgodnie z umową, Daphne przyjechała po południu pod szkołę, żeby zawieźć dzieci do domów i przy okazji móc z nimi porozmawiać. – No, to jak? Zaczynamy operację "Amor"? – spytała, gdy już wszyscy siedzieli w samochodzie. – A co to jest Amor? – chciała wiedzieć Rose. – Rzymski bóg miłości – wyjaśniła Daphne. – Uznałam, że skoro Fred, mój mąż, mógł nazwać swój plan "Operacją: Spotkanie po latach", to my możemy przeprowadzić operację "Amor". A więc? Jaka jest wasza decyzja? Wchodzicie w to? – Łecydowanie – odrzekł Scooby. – Tak – powiedzieli jednocześnie Jenny i Chris. – Jest tylko jeden problem – wtrącił się Marty. – Jaki? – spytała Daphne. – Moja mama dzisiaj miała rozmowę w sprawie pracy w innym mieście. Co zrobimy, jeśli zostanie przyjęta? – Coś wymyślę – obiecała kobieta – ale nie warto martwić się na zapas. – A jeśli mój tatuś zakocha się w mamie Marty'ego, to czy wtedy zapomni o mojej mamusi? – spytała z niepokojem Rose. Korzystając z tego, że musiała zatrzymać samochód na czerwonym świetle, Daphne obróciła się i łagodnie spojrzała w oczy dziewczynki. – Jestem pewna, że zawsze będzie o niej pamiętał – powiedziała – ale to nie znaczy, że nie wolno mu się zakochać i ożenić po raz drugi – dodała i zerknęła na sygnalizator. Właśnie zapaliło się żółte światło. Należało uważać. – A gdyby się ożenił... to wtedy miałabym nową mamę, tak? – dociekała Rose. – Dokładnie – Daphne uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na nią za pośrednictwem lusterka wstecznego. Dziewczynka rozpromieniła się. – To na co czekamy? Bierzmy się do roboty! – pisnęła podekscytowana. – No – zgodził się Marty. – Macie to jak w banku, kochani – zapewniła Daphne. x Mieszkanie było dziwnie ciche. – Mamo? – zawołał niepewnie Marty, wspinając się na palce i zamykając drzwi na klucz. Już zaczynał żałować, że nie chciał pojechać do dziadków albo do cioci Daphne. – Mamo, jesteś tu? Mamo! Ponieważ nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, zdjął buty i na paluszkach przeszedł do kuchni, wstrzymując oddech i starając się nie hałasować. Prawdę mówiąc, obawiał się, że lada chwila zza rogu wyskoczy jakiś duch albo bandyta. Wszystko przez straszne historie, które niedawno opowiadali sobie razem z Chrisem, żeby dowieść sobie, że są twardzielami, którzy niczego się nie boją. Mimo to, po dłuższym namyśle, ośmielił się zajrzeć do kuchni. Było tam pusto. To go nieco uspokoiło, ale nie wyjaśniło, gdzie jest mama. Nie było sensu sprawdzać łazienki, bo nie paliło się tam światło; zatem pozostawał tylko pokój, w którym stały jego łóżko i tapczan mamy. Tam jednak również nikogo nie było. Nagle chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że po raz pierwszy w życiu jest zupełnie sam w domu. – Nie bój się, Puszku – powiedział drżącym głosem, biorąc swojego ulubionego misia i mocno go przytulając. – Mama na pewno niedługo przyjdzie. Wkrótce zazgrzytał zamek w drzwiach. – MAMO! – krzyknął wystraszony dzieciak i dał nura pod łóżko. – Marty? – zawołał zaniepokojony głos, który dobrze znał. Chłopiec wypełzł ze swojej kryjówki, wybiegł do przedpokoju i mocno przytulił się do mamy. – Gdzie byłaś tak długo? – spytał z lekkim wyrzutem. – U cioci Daphne; myślałam, że właśnie tam cię znajdę – odrzekła mama, otrzepując go z kurzu. – Dlaczego nie chciałeś tam na mnie zaczekać? – Myślałem, że już jesteś w domu... ale się pomyliłem. – Więc już rozumiesz, dlaczego nie chcę cię zostawiać samego nawet na godzinę, prawda? – mama posłała Marty'emu swoje charakterystyczne, lekko ironiczne spojrzenie zza okularów, choć mówiła zupełnie poważnie. – Tak – przyznał chłopiec. Nagle w głowie zaświtał mu pewien pomysł. – Mamo? – Tak? – Czy to zdarzyłoby się, gdybym miał tatę? Velma przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzyła synkowi w oczy. – Nie – odrzekła w końcu. – Czemu o to pytasz? Dobrze wiesz, że twój ojciec uciekł, zanim się urodziłeś, i że nikt nie wie, gdzie on teraz jest. – Nowy tata też mógłby być fajny – chłopiec zrobił najbardziej przymilną minę, do jakiej był zdolny. Jego mama spojrzała na niego surowo. – To są sprawy ludzi dorosłych. Nie życzę sobie, żebyś się nimi zajmował – oznajmiła. – Idź odrobić lekcje; zawołam cię, kiedy obiad będzie gotowy. x O godzinie 22 Marty leżał już w łóżku; mama bardzo pilnowała, żeby kładł się spać o stałej porze. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że zawsze zasypiał od razu. Teraz, na przykład, nastawiał uszu, bo mama rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon; a skoro czekała do czasu, kiedy on (teoretycznie) już spał, to sprawa była poważna. – Nie wiem, co mam teraz robić – powiedziała mama. Mimo że ściszyła głos, i tak było jasne, że ledwo powstrzymywała się od płaczu. – Ta oferta była najlepsza pod względem geograficznym... Jasne, że będę próbować w innych miejscach, ale jeśli dostanę pracę daleko stąd, to co wtedy? Mam przenieść Marty'ego do nowej szkoły w środku semestru czy rozłączyć się z nim aż do Bożego Narodzenia? Chłopcu zadrżały usta. Obie opcje go przerażały. – Z drugiej strony – ciągnęła mama załamującym się głosem – jeśli nie znajdę pracy, to w końcu wylądujemy na bruku... O, rety. To była jeszcze straszniejsza perspektywa. Dopiero teraz Marty w pełni zrozumiał, dlaczego cioci Daphne tak bardzo zależało na tym, żeby mama wyszła za pan Rogersa... No tak, ale przecież mama zabroniła mu się mieszać w sprawy dorosłych. I co teraz? x Około trzeciej w nocy Kudłaty wszedł do swojej sypialni i rzucił się na łóżko. Zaraz potem poderwał się gwałtownie, bo usłyszał skowyt Scooby'ego, który skorzystał z nieobecności swojego pana i opuścił swój koszyk, by położyć się na miękkim materacu. – Wybacz, stary – mężczyzna machinalnie podrapał swego pupila za uchem. – Jak ona się łuje? – spytał pies. – Kto? – Kudłaty wydawał się nie rozumieć, zapewne z powodu zmęczenia. – Rose; łoja łedyna cółka – wyjaśnił cierpliwie zwierzak. – Ach, ona... Już lepiej; zwróciła całą kolację, ale przynajmniej udało jej się zasnąć. Teraz tylko muszę zapamiętać, żeby więcej nie pozwalać jej jeść lodów karmelowych z oliwkami, zwłaszcza wieczorem. – Łecydowanie – zgodził się Scooby. – Dobłanoc, Łudłaty. – Branoc – mruknął jego pan. Zapadła cisza. Po chwili jednak przerwał ją szept Kudłatego: – Ej, Scoob...? – Łak? – Powiedz szczerze: czy ty... czy ty wiedziałeś, że Velma kiedyś była we mnie zakochana? Oho! Plan Daphne jeszcze nawet nie zaczął być wprowadzany w życie, a Kudłaty już myślał o Velmie. Daphne chyba zeświruje ze szczęścia, kiedy się dowie! – Łomyśłałem się – przyznał pies. – Łaczego łytasz? – Bo od kilku dni próbuję zrozumieć, dlaczego wtedy mi o tym nie powiedziała; i słowo ci daję, że nie potrafię. Byliśmy... JESTEŚMY przyjaciółmi, więc powinna była być ze mną szczera, nie? A jednak wolała to ukryć. Tylko czemu? – A łąd ja mam łedzieć? Łapytaj ją, to łędziesz łedział. – No, weź; chyba nie mówisz serio, stary. Jak sobie to wyobrażasz? Że podejdę do niej i powiem: "Hej, Vel, chcę wiedzieć, czemu przede mną ukrywałaś, że mnie kochałaś"? – Mniej łęcej. – A-a, nie ma szans. Już wtedy, w domu Daphne i Freda, było mi strasznie głupio, jak się dowiedziałem, że kiedyś złamałem jej serce. Naprawdę myślisz, że teraz byłbym w stanie wrócić do tego tematu i znów sprawić jej ból? Scooby zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Nie – oznajmił w końcu. – No i masz rację. Właśnie dlatego wolę sam odgadnąć jej motywy. – Ja dałej łuważam, że łowinieneś z nią połozmawiać – stwierdził pies, po czym przeciągnął się i obrócił na bok. – Dobłanoc, Łudłaty. – Dobranoc, Scooby Doo. x – Tatusiu, źle się czuję – poskarżyła się Rose, kiedy Kudłaty już miał zostawić ją pod szkołą i iść do pracy. – Chcę wrócić do domu. – To niemożliwe, myszko – odrzekł ze smutkiem jej tata. – Ja nie mogę tak nagle wziąć wolnego dnia, a ty nie możesz zostać sama w domu. Będziesz musiała jakoś wytrzymać... – Cześć! – zawołała wesoło Jenny, podbiegając do Rose. – Lepiej już chodź, bo pani Graham da nam popalić. – E tam, raz możemy nie pójść na angola – powiedział niedbale Chris, leniwym krokiem zbliżając się do dziewczynek. – Christopherze Jonesie, nawet o tym nie myśl! – skarciła go Velma, przerwawszy upewnianie się (po raz piąty tego ranka), że Marty ma w plecaku wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. – Jeśli to zrobisz, powiadomię twoich rodziców! – Pa, mamo! Do widzenia panu! – zawołał Marty i zwiał, zanim jego mama zdążyła zacząć zadawanie mu kolejnej serii pytań. – Co ty, ciociu, na żartach się nie znasz? – mruknął nadąsany Chris. – W sprawach szkolnych Velma nigdy nie żartowała – wtrącił się Kudłaty, chcąc rozładować napięcie. – Ale może faktycznie już idźcie, co, dzieciaki? Zaraz zaczną się lekcje. Chris niechętnie powlókł się w stronę szkoły, mamrocząc coś o niesprawiedliwości. Jenny natomiast została, żeby zaczekać na Rose. – No, ja też muszę już lecieć – Kudłaty nachylił się nad córką i pocałował ją w czoło. – Pa, kochanie. Bądź dzielna. – Tatusiu, ale ja naprawdę źle się czuję – dziewczynka była już na skraju łez. – Kudłaty, ona rzeczywiście kiepsko wygląda – wtrąciła się Velma. – Myślę, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby została dziś w domu. – Wiem o tym – przyznał cicho mężczyzna – ale nie mam jej z kim zostawić, a nie mogę jeszcze wziąć urlopu. – Ja się nią zajmę – zaoferowała kobieta. – Naprawdę? – Pewnie. Ostatnio mam więcej wolnego czasu, niż bym chciała. – No, to wielkie dzięki. Jesteś wspaniała. – Nie dziękuj. To nic wielkiego – Velma uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Lepiej już idź, bo naprawdę się spóźnisz. Ty też, Jenny – dodała, spoglądając na siostrzenicę. x Otworzywszy oczy, Rose zauważyła, że miejsce, w którym się znajdowała, nie przypominało żadnego z jej pokoi – ani tego starego w Plymouth, ani tego nowego w Coolsville. Co prawda leżała w łóżku, ale na pościeli widniały dinozaury, zamiast kwiatków i misiów. Na dodatek, kiedy wstała, okazało się, że ma na sobie tylko bieliznę, a reszta jej ubrań leży na tapczanie, stojącym przy przeciwległej ścianie. Dopiero, gdy spojrzała na zdjęcie, wiszące nad tapczanem, przypomniała sobie, że jest w mieszkaniu Marty'ego i jego mamy. Sądząc po zapachu, unoszącym się w powietrzu, mama Marty'ego szykowała coś do jedzenia. Dziewczynka ubrała się i poszła za słodkawą, apetyczną wonią aż do kuchni. Przeczucie jej nie myliło – mama Marty'ego (panna Dinkley? Velma? CIOCIA Velma?) stała przy kuchence, ostrożnie mieszając drewnianą łyżką w rondelku, który jak się okazało, zawierał smażone owoce; hmmm... jabłka czy gruszki? – Nieodrodna córka swojego ojca – zaśmiała się Velma, gdy Rose przybliżyła się do garnka, żeby powąchać unoszące się nad nim opary. – Jak się spało? – Dobrze, dziękuję. Co to za owoce? – Jabłka. – Mogę spróbować? Kobieta zdjęła z suszarki niewielką miseczkę i nałożyła do niej trochę musu. – Proszę – powiedziała, wręczając naczynie dziewczynce, i wysunęła jedną z szuflad. – Weź sobie łyżeczkę i smacznego. Ale uważaj, to ciągle jest gorące. Przez chwilę było cicho, jeśli nie liczyć stukania łyżeczki o miskę. – Dziękuję. Było pyszne – powiedziała w końcu Rose. – Jak rozumiem, to oznacza, że już czujesz się lepiej? – O wiele. – A czy mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego czułaś się źle? O ile wiem, nie było dziś żadnej klasówki, której należałoby się bać; w przeciwnym razie Chris i Jenny też by się "pochorowali". – W nocy było mi niedobrze i zwymiotowałam. Rano tatuś powiedział, że to pewnie dlatego, że na kolację zjadłam duże lody karmelowe z oliwkami. – To możliwe. Ludzie zazwyczaj nie mieszają lodów z oliwkami. – A mój tatuś potrafi zjeść pizzę z boczkiem, marynowaną papryką i bitą śmietaną. Velma lekko się skrzywiła. – Pod względem jedzenia twój tata zawsze był oryginałem – stwierdziła. – A właśnie, jesteś głodna? – Bardzo – Rose kiwnęła głową. – Nic nie jadłam od śniadania. Velma zerknęła na kuchenny zegar. Była jedenasta. Lekcje zaczynały się o pół do dziewiątej, co oznaczało, że mała jadła śniadanie zapewne około ósmej, a może nawet wcześniej. Nic dziwnego, że była głodna, zwłaszcza gdy się wzięło pod uwagę, że była córką Kudłatego Rogersa. Jeśli jej apetyt był choć w połowie taki, jak jej ojca, to lepiej było ją nakarmić, zanim zacznie szukać jedzenia w lodówce. x Około drugiej po południu zadzwonił telefon. Velma odłożyła album ze starymi zdjęciami Tajemniczej Spółki, które właśnie przeglądała razem z Rose, i poszła odebrać. – Halo...? Kudłaty? – zdziwiła się. – Skąd masz mój numer...? Racja, zapomniałam, że one jeszcze istnieją. A właściwie w jakiej sprawie dzwonisz...? Na moje oko już jest zdrowa; zjadła miskę musu jabłkowego i trzy kanapki z szynką i serem... Co to znaczy, że to mało, jak na nią ...? Wiem, że ma twoje geny, ale to przecież jeszcze dziecko...! Pogadamy o tym później. Spotkajmy się pod szkołą; i tak muszę odebrać stamtąd Marty'ego... Naprawdę mógłbyś to zrobić...? Dzięki wielkie! To kiedy będziecie...? Dobrze, będziemy czekać. Cześć. x Tego dnia Kudłaty urwał się z pracy kilka minut wcześniej, żeby odebrać Marty'ego ze szkoły, zanim zrobi to Daphne; dzień wcześniej, kiedy przywiozła Rose pod dom, miał okazję chwilę z nią porozmawiać i dowiedział się, że zgarniając Chrisa po lekcjach, zawsze zabiera jeszcze Marty'ego i Jenny. Tym razem dotarł na miejsce w zasadzie równo z nią. Było to nie lada wyczynem z jego strony, bo przecież ona przyjechała samochodem, podczas gdy on szedł pieszo. – Cześć, Kudłaty – przywitała go kobieta. – Dokąd pędzisz, jeśli mogę wiedzieć? – Zdziwisz się, ale właśnie tutaj – odrzekł mężczyzna. – Obiecałem Velmie, że odprowadzę Marty'ego do domu, bo... – Tak, wiem – przerwała mu Daphne, opierając ręce na biodrach i marszcząc brwi, jak zawsze, gdy była zirytowana. Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają. – Velma powiedziała mi o wszystkim przez telefon. Co cię podkusiło, żeby pozwolić małej jeść lody z oliwkami? – Wiesz – Kudłaty zrobił niepewną minę i zaczął drapać się w kark – ona praktycznie zawsze jadła to samo, co ja, więc nie przypuszczałem, że jej to zaszkodzi... Daphne przewróciła oczyma i ciężko westchnęła, ale nie powiedziała nic. Może dlatego, że w międzyczasie zadzwonił dzwonek, a może po prostu zabrakło jej słów. Oboje dorośli stali w milczeniu przez następne kilka minut; po tym czasie ze szkoły wybiegli Jenny, Marty i Chris. – Cześć, mamo! – Hej, ciociu Daph! – zawołali, dobiegłszy do Daphne. – Chwila! A ja to co? – Kudłaty udał oburzenie. – O! Pan Rogers! – zdziwił się Marty. – A gdzie jest Rose z moją mamą? – spytał, rozejrzawszy się dokoła. – Zaraz do nich pójdziemy – Kudłaty uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Obiecałem twojej mamie, że cię odprowadzę do domu. – To Marty nie pojedzie dzisiaj z nami? – Chris wyglądał na rozczarowanego. – Obietnica to obietnica – wyjaśniła mu mama i przygryzła dolną wargę, jak gdyby próbowała powstrzymać chichot. x – Tu mają pyszne roladki cynamonowe – powiedział Marty, ciągnąc Kudłatego do witryny jednej z cukierni. – A tam, po drugiej stronie, jest najlepszy koktajl-bar w całym mieście; kiedyś mama zabierała mnie tam w każdą sobotę. – Nie dziwię się – odrzekł mężczyzna. – Dawno temu chodziliśmy tam całą paczką. Mieli tam naprawdę duży wybór, więc każde z nas mogło znaleźć coś dla siebie... Słuchaj, a jakie bukiety robią w tej kwiaciarni? – Nie wiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie kupowałem kwiatków. – A co powiesz na to, żebyśmy sprawili twojej mamie jakiś fajny bukiet? – Po co? – zdziwił się chłopiec. – Przecież mama nie ma dzisiaj urodzin. – Kwiaty kupuje się nie tylko na urodziny. Można je też wręczyć, kiedy chce się komuś za coś podziękować. A ja chciałbym podziękować twojej mamie za dzisiejszą opiekę nad Rose. Rozumiesz? – Teraz tak. A wie pan, jakie kwiaty lubi moja mama? – Może jeszcze pamiętam... Białe tulipany? Marty spojrzał na Kudłatego ze zdziwieniem. – Zawsze kupowała czerwone – powiedział po chwili. – Więc weźmiemy i czerwone, i białe. Któreś na pewno jej się spodobają. x Niedługo później mężczyzna i chłopiec znaleźli się na niewielkim osiedlu, niemal stykającym się z parkiem. – Mieszkacie w tej okolicy? – domyślił się Kudłaty. – Tak. – A gdzie dokładnie? Marty wskazał stojący w pobliżu blok o brzydkiej, brudnej fasadzie. – W środku nie jest źle – dodał szybko, zauważywszy niepewną minę mężczyzny. – Po prostu inne były niedawno malowane. Po tym zapewnieniu Kudłaty pozwolił się zaprowadzić do drzwi jednego z mieszkań na drugim piętrze; zdziwił się jednak niezmiernie, gdy chłopiec, wyraźnie skrępowany, zaproponował mu, żeby poczekał na klatce schodowej. – Dlaczego? Czy jest coś, o czym nie wiem? – spytał Kudłaty, nachylając się nad Martym i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – N-nie – wyjąkał chłopiec – a-ale tak będzie sz-szybciej i w ogóle... M-moja mama mówi, że n-nie wolno marnować czasu... – A ty kłamiesz tak samo kiepsko, jak ona, kiedy była w twoim wieku – stwierdził mężczyzna i nacisnął dzwonek. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, a w progu stanęła Velma. Była ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę, sięgającą jej do połowy łydek, a na szyi miała srebrny łańcuszek z wisiorkiem w kształcie motyla. – Cz-cześć, Kudłaty – powiedziała i zarumieniła się lekko. x Do licha. Oczywiście, MUSIAŁA się zająknąć i zarumienić jak jakaś pensjonarka, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to irracjonalne, bo przecież od ponad godziny wiedziała, że Kudłaty przyprowadzi Marty'ego, i co więcej, z tej okazji włożyła jedną ze swoich ładniejszych sukienek. A jednak, zobaczywszy u swych drzwi mężczyznę, który (przed laty) był jej tak drogi, poczuła się tak, jakby nagle wygrała los na loterii życia. – Cześć, Vel. Oddaję ci twój skarb – powiedział Kudłaty, uśmiechając się pogodnie i dyskretnie popychając Marty'ego ku Velmie. – A to dla ciebie – dorzucił, wręczając kobiecie bukiet białych i czerwonych tulipanów. – Dziękuję; są piękne. Ale co to za okazja? – To moje podziękowanie za to, że dzisiaj zaopiekowałaś się Rose. Naprawdę nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybyś tego nie zaproponowała. Mam nadzieję, że była grzeczna. – Powiem więcej: była o wiele grzeczniejsza niż Jenny. Inna sprawa, że Jenny do tej pory częściej bawiła się z chłopcami niż z innymi dziewczynkami... O rety, zupełnie zapomniałam! My tu gadu-gadu, a obiad stygnie. Proszę, wejdź. – To miłe z twojej strony, ale nie chcę ci robić kłopotu... – To żaden kłopot. No, chodź. Marty pokaże ci, gdzie możesz umyć ręce. x – No, i co robiłaś, jak byłaś u cioci Velmy? – spytała nazajutrz Jenny, starając się, żeby oprócz Rose (i może ewentualnie Chrisa) nie usłyszał jej nikt, zwłaszcza nauczycielka. – Najpierw trochę pospałam, a potem dostałam trochę musu jabłkowego i pani Velma pokazywała mi różne stare zdjęcia. A potem przyszli mój tatuś i Marty, i zjedliśmy obiad we czwórkę. – A co było na obiad? – spytał Chris. – Smażony kurczak z ziemniakami, a do tego sałatka z takim miękkim, białym, słonym serem; nazywa się fiesta... albo festyn... jakoś tak. – Feta – odezwał się damski głos. Spojrzawszy w górę, dzieci spostrzegły panią Graham, która przerwała była tłumaczenie klasie, do czego służy mnożenie, i teraz wpatrywała się surowo w całą gadatliwą trójkę. – Rozmowy na tematy niezwiązane z lekcją możecie prowadzić na przerwach – dodała. – A na jutro napiszecie po dziesięć razy: "Nigdy więcej nie będę rozmawiać na lekcjach". Czy to jasne? – Tak, psze pani – powiedział Chris w imieniu swoim i dziewczynek. Jenny tymczasem wyjęła z plecaka notesik, w którym miała zapisane wszystkie potrzebne numery telefonów, wyrwała kartkę, napisała na niej kilka słów i dyskretnie podsunęła wiadomość Chrisowi, który następnie podał ją do Rose. Jeszcze jedno. Podobała ci się wizyta u cioci Velmy? – przeczytała dziewczynka. Tak. Zwłaszcza obiad. Czułam się tak, jakbym oprócz taty miała jeszcze mamę i brata. Chciałabym, żeby tak było już zawsze – odpisała. ---- ← Rozdział 5 • Rozdział 7 → Kategoria:Rozdziały